Talk:Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support
And for Wintersday, Baltha-Claus, I'd like a Barrage Squad and a Laser Designator.... 80.5.218.160 13:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) It's a spell, which says "If this ATTACK hits..." uhm... Smite used to be an attack/spell/thing that would trigger Dazed interrupt effect. If this triggers Empathy I would say it is an attack; Backfire, a Spell. :What if it does both? Double the pain? -Isi Anyways, this reminds me a lot of Lightbringer's Gaze. It would be fun to have a full party of 8, everyone with very high Ebon titles, and then do Echo chaining. It doesn't ignore armor, yeh, but then again neither does LB gaze...And, you can use Signet of Illusions with this, assuming it really is a spell. (T/ ) 18:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Ursan Strike is far superior. You only hit 1 target, but at 150 armor-ignoring damage per character, you can take down at least 1 foe every 4 seconds, even in HM. Add QZ and take down 1 foe every 2 seconds. For clumped targets, Splinter Barrage is still more awesome. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 14:08, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Isn't that melee-range though? And requires your elite? Same for Splinter Barrage. This functions like Unlinked and all that. (T/ ) 00:19, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::It is spell range. It does take your elite, but why would you need any other skills if nothing survives? Just take one Mo/R with heal area, QZ and energy management and you should be fine. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 03:20, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::It's spell range? Sure didn't seem like that during the preview weekend...or maybe the "Temporary" version is melee range while the true elite skill is not. (T/ ) 18:23, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Don't take my word for it, go into the game and try. The temporary Ursan Strike, the one that you get from the temporary Ursan Blessing during the primary quest, is touch range, while the permanent Ursan Blessing grants and always has granted a spell range Ursan Strike. Maybe they will shorten the range in a future update, but not yet. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 18:41, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Don't need to, to see that it will get a nerf soonish...8 times 150 is 1200 damage every 4 seconds...but that temporary blessing had me confused, yes. I doubt Sniper Support will get nerfed ever. (T/ ) 18:44, 6 September 2007 (CDT) The skill sounds awesome. I suspect that in-game, it'll have a overpowered ability hidden in coding of the skill lol. Flechette 07:51, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Does the spell designation prevent the use of preparations with this skill? --C0c0c0 07:45, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Anyone know if this counts as physical damage? My guess (Guess only) is that the attack comes from something else, not you (Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support). Therefore, Preps wouldn't work, but it would be physical damage. Entrea Sumatae 23:35, 30 October 2007 (UTC) This is now more powerfull then pre-nerf ursan, 8 people with this, echo and arcane echo and the monk can also take 1 and arcane echo or some recharge increasing spirit, with a 15 sec recharge this can destroy anything. That setup alona gives the team 22 copies of it. almost spammable...... --MLegion 00:41, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : It's PvE, as long as no-one uses this to "exploit" farming and make it easier, it should be fine, but then again, we are talking about the general PvE farmer that wants 2 make cash easily/fast (see ursanway). This will last for little over a few months, anet will notice an increase in charr farming (god knows what for apart from rep points/greens) and nerf this (also, see ursanway). I agree that this is over powered and it will be Ursan Blessing all over again. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 00:45, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Update Holy crap. *sticks this on his skill bar* : I personally will shout headshot! everytime i use this :) Roland Cyerni 01:43, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :: Correction. BOOM! Headshot. :P [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 01:44, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Holy shit, not a typo. wow... just... wow!!! J1j2j3 06:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Also, as an added bonus, when you get that lucky headshot, you get a random quote from the sniper himself (or herself)... wherever he or she is... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :This is now the ultimate farming skill. Who cares if it's only a 10/25% chance? Run away and try again. "Sniper" indeed. (T/ ) 03:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :This should be Echo chained with Arcane Echo and Echo. Cast inside Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom. Then, depending on your profession, add the following: *Quickening Zephyr *Serpent's Quickness *Glyph of Swiftness *Ghostly Haste :...and have someone cast Weapon of Quickening on you. (T/ ) 03:41, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : if you wanna focus your entire bar on one spell, or just have everyone bring it and have EBSOW... be alot more diverse and balanced Roland Cyerni 03:44, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Keep in mind this is affected by armor level, sadly... I got lucky and pulled off the 10% chance twice in a row on the first try. The catch? I used it on a Warrior, and he needed both full-power hits to kill him. Does half damage with their armor level. Most bosses have more health then a player, but aside from that, this'll be fun against caster bosses. Especially with an elite slot open for Obsidian Flesh or something of the sort (Shadow Form is probably a bad idea, what with the 33% less damage). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Asuran Scan + Cracked Armor (T/ ) 04:34, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::: spell that deals physical damage, not an attack sry Roland Cyerni 04:36, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Orite. Cracked Armor in any case. On a 100Al war, that brings it down to 80 which is ~700 damage. Could also use Atrophy if they have a Strength-based shield... (T/ ) 04:39, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::: nothing to be laughed at, especially in a coordinated group. Staple on PvE builds with free PvE slot? Roland Cyerni 04:42, 8 August 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Is the bleeding 25s like the update notes say, or does it scale? Because I don't want to start a revert war here. Cress Arvein 04:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Scaling, last I checked. It only lasted for 14 seconds when my younger brother was just testing it... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:53, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :(edit conflict) The notes do say 25, so I thought it was fixed too. However, I just checked my non-r10 Vanguard char and it was 14. --Macros 04:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Still scales, but this skill is a beast when notting hitting a warrior. But even if it DOES hit a warrior, and it headshots, they basically just lost half their health. Used on a caster it can reach 700+ damage with level 4.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 09:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::I used to think Fahralon's Mystic Twister (in HM) was among the hardest single hit attacks in the game...I think it got dethroned. Maybe Izzy was going for Ursan (tank) and EVSS (spank)...time will tell. 19:41, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Too bad the AoE got dumped... I mean, it's already imba, why not a bit more? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:42, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Wait The way it's worded, does that mean using it on a Charr could trigger both of the additional damages? If so, ouch Discobadger 11:09, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :The way i see it is that you do the 54-90 dmg + bleeding all the time, but then you have a 10% chance to do the 540-900 on a non-char and a 25% on a charr. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 11:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I think it's possible, I just got a 1000+ damage shot at fairly low Vanguard rank. I may have just hit a low-level, low-armor Charr, though, because it was in one of the Special Ops missions. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:22, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh man, I just read this skill and thought the same thing as Discobadger...can anyone completely confirm exactly how this works? --GW-Seventh 13:14, 11 August 2008 (UTC) 1.5k dmg ftw :D Just did 1567 dmg on a flamecepter mage in the q for the wisdom standard —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.148.51.92 ( ) . :That's because they're level 7... --Macros 14:48, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::What about Hard Mode? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:35, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Now do it again with Intensity. 01:17, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Then again with "By Ural's Hammer!"--Peace Out 13:01, 28 September 2008 (UTC) + Someone with Quickening Zephyr and a BiP. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 13:05, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Needs much, much, much more energy ;) 5+15+10+15+10+10 for 3 shots, not counting dmg buffs. 65e... --- -- (s)talkpage 13:06, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::7+20+13+20+13+13 so 86 Energy. XD Iunno, maybe use Ether Renewal instead of Echo on an Elementalist primary along with a bunch of enchantments? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 13:18, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::Or not echo chain it and use predictable damage, imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:24, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 13:26, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Lol.. why the dumb name? Isn't it just Cryway >.>" --- -- (s)talkpage 13:27, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I guess. It still needs a lot of work, though, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 13:35, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::: --JonTheMon 17:51, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wow... That's inane. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:17, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Insane. Also, do what trapper teams always have done - take QZ and EW both. You can also take Lacerate to improve the effectiveness of Bleeding! (T/ ) 18:34, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Jon, sir, you have just won PvE. It kind of looks like you're fighting the level 2 Kappas outside Shing Jea Monastery, though. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:37, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks. And yes, they are really low level (lvl 1's), but that means bigger dommage! And I might consider using consumables to boost that Illusion attribute, but I'm fine with it right now. --JonTheMon 02:21, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::What's with the huge health/energy bars? Making up for something...? reanor 03:23, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Mostly b/c I'm bad at battle field awareness and health/energy bars are part of that. --JonTheMon 17:32, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I just use a build with no self-heal and a nice flow of energy, leaving only the monks to care about my bars :D reanor 18:42, 29 September 2008 (UTC) lots o' headshots I just got 4 headshots in a row against charr! Mister hibachi 19:24, 15 August 2008 (UTC) O_o 1264 vs the Lich NM... wow it was awesome for a finishing hit lol. 01:00, 20 September 2008 (UTC) This skill has become IMBA... has a slight shooter feeling. I like it. :D --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 12:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) PvE skills can never be imba. Oh wait... (T/ ) 18:34, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Also. reanor 03:25, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Very Useful in HM I've been finding this particularly useful in HM (even without regard to Charr areas). Sometime find monks that just can't be taken down (double, triple and even in one area quadruple monks in a group)--Snap! Headshot! (might take a few, of course). Just now, one on my team almost took out that ether seal in Perdition Rock. GW-Susan 01:49, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :It can even be useful for solo farming, such as with a perma-shadow form green farmer. Keep shooting it off until you get the lucky shot off... (although sometimes it's simpler to use another, more consistent skill.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:52, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Nice animation 'nuff said -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:07, 27 October 2008 (UTC) That's not a mistake really, just bad formulation. Target foe is struck for '''54...83' piercing damage and begins Bleeding for 5...21 seconds. This attacksic] has a 10% chance of doing an additional 540...828 piercing damage. If this attack hits a Charr it has a 25% chance of doing an additional 540...828 piercing damage.'' Well... if you think about it, a Sniper is attacking your target. It's a little petty to have attacksic] imo. Anybody else think the phrasing is justified or just me? -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:59, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :"Type: Spell" is all you need to know. It is an error, since this skill is not an attack, but a spell. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Do you not get my point though? The attack from the sniper, is an attack in theory, just not an attack. -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::In theory, yes. But not in GW terms. Spellbreaker will cancel this, thus it's a Spell. You can't get it blocked, whilst the description now inclines it can be blocked since it says "attack", not "spell". Thus, it should be noted it's NOT an attack, which is what the sec does (along with stating Izzy fucked up again) --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:53, 6 January 2009 (UTC) orly? Consider using this skill to spike down Monks removed for... well... too many reasons to list, or even count, tbh -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Effect on Prophecies charr? I repeatedly used this skill during Ruins of Surmia in HM, and I didn’t notice any increased chance when targeting the charr there. Could have been a weird coincidence. Anyone had a similar experience? --- GW-Kuku 08:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Note: Rebel Yell was active and seemed to work on them (noticed energy gain after kills) --- GW-Kuku 09:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC)